lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Luna Yuhoshi
Luna Yuhoshi is the primary protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Crystal-0. She is the confirmed youngest princess of the Yuhoshi family, a family said to be blessed by the city's crystal. Design￼ 'General Appearance￼' Luna has long flowing black hair that reaches her waist and covers her right eye. Like Luna Tsukimori, her eyes are blue. When she becomes Moonstar, her hair becomes dark lilac-purple and is tied in a braided ponytail. Her hair can occasionally be seen as braided twintails however. 'School uniform' The uniform consists of a white button-down shirt and a red tie. Her school jacket and skirt are red and she wears black stockings and matching garter straps. She often keeps the jacket open. Her shoes appear to be black and red to match with the rest of her uniform. As Moonstar Luna instead wears what appears to be a black sleeveless skin tight outfit, exposing her cleavage and now bare shoulders. She has lilac-purple lines running along the side of her outfit along with purple detached sleeves. 'Personality' Luna is described so far as being very shy, avoiding any cameras as much as she can. She has an extreme fear of dogs, similar to Luna Tsukimori, albeit on a much greater scale. This fear also extends to her Moonstar form who reacts similarly. When she becomes "Moonlight"/"Moonstar", her personality changes to a more serious, calm, cool-headed, and mature personality. Moonstar is seen very prideful, yet not enough to be arrogant and knows when to humble herself. 'Voice/Mannerisms' In the Japanese version, when referring to herself, she uses the pronoun "watashi" in both forms, as oppose to Luna Tsukimori who uses "boku". Her voice is notably slightly deeper than that of Tsukimori's when she was 18-19 in D-ZERO. Her voice deepens significantly in her Moonstar form, rivaling that of Tsukimori's in D-ZERO II. 'Etymology' "Luna" translates to "moon" in a number of languages descended or borrowing from Latin, which features "lūna". In ancient Roman religion and myth, Luna is the divine embodiment of the Moon. Her last name, breaking from the usual tradition among NovaTsukimori's primary characters' names, is Yuhoshi instead of Tsukimori. "Yu" is the same 「遊」 as seen in the names of other main protagonists such as and , though much like , her name has it in a three syllable word. The second portion of her surname "hoshi" uses the 「星」 which means "star". Thus her surname can be translated to "game star", and with her first name, can be seen as a pun on her Crystal form's alternate name, Moonstar. Relatives￼ * Minerva Yuhoshi (older sister) * Athena Yuhoshi (older sister) * unnamed oldest sister Deck Luna plays a Cie Deck, focused on Crystal Summoning. Duels Trivia * The alternate name of her Crystal form, Moonstar, can be seen as a reference to the moon and star symbol of the Tsukimori clan crest from Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO and its sequel. * Moonstar's deeper voice is noted to be very close to NovaTsukimori's actual speaking voice. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Crystal-0 characters